


The Pictures

by blowingbubbles



Series: Seven Years Have Passed [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: The pictures made her heart hurt sometimes but they mostly made her smile.





	The Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually be the prologue to the main story but I wanted to write something more dramatic as the prologue and I didn't want this to go to waste, so voila.

The pictures weren’t always easy to look at. 

When she had originally packed them up in her duffel bag, she didn’t really think about it. A frame of her and her dad, a frame of her family before her dad died, a frame of the guys from the pack. A frame of a sunset over La Push when she and Sam were still dating. She just picked the ones that meant the most to her, not thinking ahead to the kind of pain the pictures would cause her. And that was okay, because all the pain she had, demanded to be felt. And she reveled in it because being in pain meant she was still alive and she could still feel the longing and the good feelings that made the bitterness and betrayal worthwhile. 

Now, years later, the pictures made her smile. She remembered the good times with her dad, when he took her fishing before Seth was old enough; when her family had dinner together and she bantered with Seth so much her mom choked on the spaghetti laughing. She smiled at the guys, thinking of their antics and Quil’s perchance to scare everyone, except Claire. She could even smile at the happy memories of her and Sam. 

Leah had all the frames set up in her office, at home, on various shelves of her book case. But the picture that she treasured the most, the one that was across from her desk, was the one of her with a man, a little girl and a baby boy. The man wasn’t looking at the camera, he was looking at her like she was the stars and moon in his sky. The girl was laughing her blond curls blowing in the wind that day. And the baby boy had the beginnings of crazy hair just like Seth’s.

Leah smiled. The pictures made her hurt, but they also made her happy.


End file.
